havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 028
7:15:27 PM I'oxuzush: Ok, long time since we played so here's the really extensive summary. 7:17:04 PM I'oxuzush: You guys have been on a mission for a couple of months now to collect the way stones, a means by which you hope to cross planes and find a way to Auril'andur, the Winter Queen of the fey and Quill's patron. Your hope is that she (currently stuck in Sigil, incidentally) will have a means to help Verenestra, your boss, Queen of Spring and her sister. 7:17:54 PM I'oxuzush: You have already successfully collected one of the four stones. It was in Enora, Quill's homeland. You got it by saving a storm giant and stopping an evil alchemist/druid/slaver. 7:19:18 PM I'oxuzush: You have since come to I'oxuzush, homeland of the orcs as well as a number of other peoples. You have learned a few things about this land, but most prominently you've learned that magic is largely unpracticed and alien here. This has made Rune seem practically god-like to many people you've come across. 7:20:12 PM *** Rune thoroughly approved of this attitude. *** 7:20:50 PM I'oxuzush: You learned the stone was in a temple out in the desert and hired two guides to take you there. The first was a monk tortle guide named Rolly. The second was a half-orc/half-drow druid named Alite. Alite was especially useful as her abilities proved handy in traversing the desert. 7:22:10 PM I'oxuzush: During your travels to the temple, you also got involved in a sort of totalitarian run city who kept people in line with threats from a being named The Breaker, who you learned was actually a hoax. The actions supposedly being committed by The Breaker were actually being committed by the queen's head guard. 7:24:45 PM I'oxuzush: In resolving that situation, you also rescued a kobold (who I don't think you ever learned the name of before he left) and also a traveling stage magician troupe, lead by Zoreth, an ex-girlfriend of your former-crime lord friend Jim. Zoreth and her troupe have currently joined the party. 7:25:13 PM Hank: (( because our party was too small before :) )) 7:26:26 PM Anna: need to fill the demiplane fortress Rune eventually creates somehow. 7:27:44 PM I'oxuzush: After asking around and some more traveling you made it to the temple of the demigod, Webrys. You were challenged by him and his followers/librarians to three tests in order to retrieve the way stone. To complete these tests, the four of you were allowed entry, as were three of your companions (Taeral, Osenas and Jim were chosen). 7:28:55 PM I'oxuzush: Test 1 was to draw a number of cards from a deck equal to the people who entered the room. Each card did a different strange and often terrible thing. 7:29:06 PM I'oxuzush: But, once all cards were drawn, everything was reset. 7:29:44 PM I'oxuzush: The second test was supplied by a strange being named Hume, who took each of you to a pocket dimension made to recreate one of your worst fears. 7:30:13 PM I'oxuzush: This test proved harder to overcome for some of your party, and, in the end, you were allowed to enter certain rooms to aid those struggling. 7:30:57 PM I'oxuzush: You have now entered the final chamber where you have met Webrys, a rotund humanoid form you now know conceals a spider-like figure, similar to his half-brother, The Marquis. 7:31:25 PM I'oxuzush: However, being a fan of your adventures, he wants you to succeed. But also wanted to provide a challenge. 7:31:38 PM I'oxuzush: So, he made his final test. "Tell me a story." 7:31:53 PM I'oxuzush: And that's about where we pick up. (Oy, this game's gone on a while) 7:34:12 PM I'oxuzush: Webrys: "...ok...this trial is clearly not as fun as I thought it would be. ...would you guys like something a bit more...you?" 7:34:27 PM Quill: I didn't think Trials are supposed to be fun. 7:34:31 PM Quill: Trying. 7:35:01 PM I'oxuzush: Webrys: "Well, it'd be boring if I just gave you the stone. There's gotta be dramatic tension. Stakes. Conflict." 7:35:51 PM Rune: Yes, but we actually like you. 7:35:59 PM Rune: What's the alternative? 7:36:29 PM I'oxuzush: Webrys: "...I thought maybe I'd just chuck it into my big ol' pile of stuff here and let you guys go hunting for it." 7:37:03 PM I'oxuzush: Webrys: "It's full of all kinds of things. Metaphors. Allusions. Half-baked ideas. Erotic fan-fiction. ...you should avoid that pile." 7:37:47 PM Rune: Oh, that might be interesting. 7:37:57 PM Rune: What's fan-fiction? 7:38:21 PM I'oxuzush: Webrys: "...wow...that's a question there." 7:40:08 PM Anna: I recognize the parts of the word, but not the whole word. That happens fairly often in this day and age. 7:40:46 PM I'oxuzush: Webrys: "Basically, it's stories about you that never happened that people who read your stories and like you wrote cause they wish they'd happened." 7:41:26 PM I'oxuzush: Webrys: "A lot of them are just about different people having sex with each other." 7:41:33 PM Anna: ...I'm not even going to look at that pile. 7:41:51 PM Rune: …. stories about us? 7:41:54 PM I'oxuzush: Taeral: "I agree with Anna." 7:41:54 PM Anna: I'm fairly certain I already have a husband. 7:41:59 PM Rune: Which pile is that? 7:42:31 PM I'oxuzush: Webrys points to a pile of unrolled scrolls. It's not the biggest pile, but it's a lot bigger than you would expect. 7:42:46 PM Quill: …. you know what, it's okay. the universe can take a bit of mystery. 7:42:56 PM Rune: … I might set it on fire. 7:43:20 PM I'oxuzush: Webrys: "They don't burn." 7:43:34 PM I'oxuzush: Webrys: "I should have not told you about it." 7:43:36 PM Rune: That just means there's not enough fire. 7:43:41 PM Anna: Well, had. Am going to have had. I'm just trying to distract myself with celestial-related esoteric nonsense. 7:43:53 PM Rune: All right, we'll look for it in the pile. 7:44:04 PM Hank: Lets not try setting small rooms we are in on fire right now. 7:44:56 PM I'oxuzush: Webrys: "Well, anyway. Let's give it a toss!" 7:45:24 PM I'oxuzush: Webrys suddenly is holding the stone in his hand. And then...he chucks it! 7:45:54 PM *** Rune does start with the fanfiction pile. *** 7:46:23 PM I'oxuzush: Ok, roll me investigation. 7:47:46 PM *** Hank will help Rune *** 7:48:06 PM I'oxuzush: In that case, Rune rolls with advantage. 7:48:19 PM Rune: ((17!)) 7:48:32 PM | Removed 7:49:49 PM Anna: This message has been removed. 7:48:50 PM | Removed 7:49:45 PM Anna: This message has been removed. 7:49:16 PM I'oxuzush: ((That's what the roll was, not what level we are.)) 7:49:52 PM Anna: am I like this. 7:49:58 PM I'oxuzush: Ok, you dig through and the moment your hand touches the pile, the scrolls begin to shift and take shape. 7:51:23 PM | Edited 7:51:46 PM I'oxuzush: A scroll Rune pulls first takes the form of a much older Rune. One of her horns is broken off and she has an eye patch. She is carrying...it looks like the rifles you've seen but it glows a strange color in spots and seems much bigger. And she looks much bulkier than usual. And the pouches! So many pouches! 7:51:36 PM Quill: ….huh. 7:52:16 PM Rune: Nobody needs that many pouches. Besides, I've got a bag of holding. 7:52:38 PM Anna: I think one of my ears is on the fritz. I'm getting this weird screech. 7:52:54 PM I'oxuzush: The second one she pulls shifts into two figures, Quill and Hank. The two look a lot...oilier than usual and are wearing nothing more than two very skimpy loincloths. The two begin to make out. 7:53:22 PM *** Hank knocks it out of her hand. *** 7:53:47 PM Hank: thats enough of that. 7:53:51 PM *** Rune laughs. *** 7:53:59 PM Rune: That's just as silly as the pouches. 7:54:48 PM Quill: I look pretty good in a loincloth. 7:55:11 PM *** Hank casts Locate Object *** 7:55:14 PM Rune: You look pretty good all the time, Quill. 7:55:24 PM I'oxuzush: The next one pulled shows Rune again, but a male one. Beside her is a female Quill and a female Hank. Anna behind them looks very similar, but her moss now seems to form a strange beard. 7:56:35 PM Rune: … I'm even skinnier as a man. 7:56:50 PM *** Hank heads further into the chamber. *** 7:58:06 PM *** Rune keeps looking! *** 7:58:18 PM I'oxuzush: Rune keeps checking the fan-fic pile? 7:59:08 PM *** Quill checks one of the other piles, then. *** 7:59:24 PM I'oxuzush: Ok, Quill give me an investigation check. 7:59:26 PM Rune: ((Oh yeah.)) 8:00:21 PM I'oxuzush: Rune you pull out one and two new forms arise. In similar states of undress as the Hank/Quill one before, but one of the figures is female. It's you. Making out with Taeral. 8:01:24 PM Rune: That is disgusting. 8:02:14 PM I'oxuzush: Taeral: "Agreed...is that actually how straight sex works? How is that enjoyable?" 8:03:01 PM Rune: It's very enjoyable but not like that. Ick. 8:03:03 PM *** Rune drops that one. *** 8:06:41 PM I'oxuzush: Ok, you pull one last one. This one shifts and changes and you see Jim standing there. A male Jim, dressed as a Havenfall guard. On the other end of a chain Jim's holding is Hank, dressed in a suit similar to the one Torment was wearing. Hank is drawn closer and closer...and it's becoming clear this is also gonna turn erotic. 8:07:32 PM *** Rune laughs. *** 8:07:34 PM Rune: That one's silly too. 8:07:59 PM Anna: Anna attempts to help out by shifting into an air elemental. A tiny one. Like an adorable little tornado. She cautiously tries to sort an appropriately-sized portion of the pile. 8:09:02 PM Anna: Investigation? 8:09:15 PM Rune: Hank wouldn't be caught dead wearing that. 8:09:36 PM I'oxuzush: If you're trying to control your wind, I'd say...you know what, sure, investigation. 8:11:17 PM | Edited 8:11:32 PM Anna: oh no 8:11:38 PM I'oxuzush: So, Anna, in your attempt to help, you end up blowing up a bit of a storm and sending everything flying. 8:12:08 PM I'oxuzush: As mount fan fic takes flight it turns into a series of alternate yous, older, possible future yous, and various yous making out. 8:12:51 PM Anna: distressed wind noises 8:13:49 PM Rune: I don't look good in red. 8:14:00 PM I'oxuzush: A naked Belza making out with Esme from the MG come sailing by, almost clipping Rune. 8:14:08 PM Rune: Quill does, though. 8:15:01 PM I'oxuzush: As you say this you look around and realize...Quill's nowhere to be seen. 8:15:14 PM Rune: … Quill? 8:17:26 PM Rune: Quill! 8:17:41 PM I'oxuzush: A female Quill in a red dress looks down. "Yes?" 8:17:51 PM Rune: I mean the real one! 8:20:00 PM I'oxuzush: Webrys: "Oh, I think he fell into that pile there. Fey histories." 8:20:54 PM Rune: Into? 8:21:15 PM I'oxuzush: Webrys: "Sometimes, if you're not paying attention...you can kind of get sucked in." 8:22:43 PM Rune: Well how do I get it to suck me in as well? 8:23:08 PM I'oxuzush: Webrys: "Find something in there and start reading it." 8:24:20 PM *** Rune grabs one and reads! *** 8:25:08 PM *** Anna is unsure if she wants to go near it while still a tiny tornado, but attempts to pull over just one. This will certainly end well. *** 8:26:56 PM I'oxuzush: Rune, you go shlump into the pile. Anna, as you try and read in this form (not easy) you see Hank's horse Kai come around the bend. ...but no Hank. 8:30:07 PM | Removed 8:32:40 PM Hank: This message has been removed. 8:31:49 PM *** Anna attempts to set the book down and scoot down the hallway Kai came from. *** 8:33:07 PM I'oxuzush: Anna, you follow Kai down, making only a bit of a mess. 8:33:29 PM Anna: It's an improvement 8:34:20 PM I'oxuzush: You see Hank up ahead, heading deeper into the chamber. 8:35:51 PM I'oxuzush: Hank, you see Kai and...a living tornado coming at you. 8:36:13 PM Hank: This place is really weird 8:36:51 PM *** Hank will approach Kai keeping an eye on the tornado *** 8:37:30 PM Hank: You couldnt find anyone Kai? Do you know the way out at least? 8:38:03 PM I'oxuzush: Kai nods. 8:38:22 PM *** Hank follows Kai , keeping an eye on the weird tornado. *** 8:39:32 PM *** Anna follows, looking vaguely tired. *** 8:40:17 PM I'oxuzush: Kai leads you both back to the others...still no sign of Quill or Rune. 8:40:34 PM I'oxuzush: Jim: "Hey Hank. Whatever you do, don't look up." 8:41:00 PM Hank: Fair enough, Where are Quill and Rune? 8:41:05 PM Anna: exasperated whistling noises 8:42:49 PM *** Anna reappears out of the tiny tornado. *** 8:43:07 PM Anna: I'm not sure why I thought that'd help. 8:43:09 PM Hank: Sorry Anna didnt recognize the windstorm as you. 8:43:33 PM Anna: No, that's understandable. 8:43:54 PM Hank: Do you know where Quill and Rune are? 8:45:33 PM Anna: Exploring fey histories. Apparently the books are so engrossing that you can just get lost in the pile. Literally. 8:46:09 PM Hank: yeah that happened to me, I think at least. 8:46:42 PM Hank: which pile is it , because we just need to find them and we can go. 8:47:09 PM *** Anna points it out. *** 8:47:35 PM Hank: You staying out here or coming in too Anna? 8:48:14 PM Anna: I was actually going to start on the one with the illuminated pages before Kai wandered over. 8:48:15 PM I'oxuzush: Webrys: "You don't need to dive in, you know. It's just a pile of scrolls, if you reach in, you can pull them out." 8:48:25 PM Anna: Ah. 8:48:59 PM *** Hank will go over and try and do that *** 8:49:43 PM *** Anna will attempt to help. No promises on the effectiveness of said help. *** 8:49:59 PM Hank: you have very territorial individuals living in here Webrys. 8:51:43 PM I'oxuzush: Webrys: "Oh, you found one of the 'property holders'. Yeah, they like to 'collect' stories." 8:52:39 PM I'oxuzush: ((Sorry guys. So many chats.)) 8:52:44 PM Hank: ((s'ok)) 8:53:16 PM I'oxuzush: Hank, you feel...something in your hands. 8:53:38 PM I'oxuzush: You pull and, suddenly, you yank Rune and Quill from the pile. 8:54:13 PM Hank: you guys have fun? 8:54:21 PM Rune: Oh! Hullo. 8:54:35 PM Rune: Did you find it? 8:54:37 PM *** Hank will set them next to the pile *** 8:54:40 PM Hank: yes 8:55:03 PM I'oxuzush: You now have two wey stones. 8:55:10 PM I'oxuzush: LET THE ZELDA VICTORY MUSIC PLAY! 8:56:09 PM Rune: We really need to help the Winter Queen, she looks... well, awful. 8:56:45 PM Hank: thats what we are trying to do. 8:56:48 PM Quill: She's not looking so good, no. 8:57:29 PM Anna: Well, hopefully we'll be there in time. 8:57:32 PM I'oxuzush: Webrys: "...oh no..." 8:58:21 PM I'oxuzush: Webrys: "I'd like to thank you all again for coming by. It was really cool to meet all of you. I even got to see Anna transform which was A-MAAAAAAAA-ZING!" 8:58:36 PM I'oxuzush: "But...I think you'll want to head back up now..." 8:58:38 PM Hank: ...why? 8:58:45 PM Quill: Thanks for all your help. 8:58:50 PM Anna: Oh uhm, thanks? 8:58:54 PM Rune: Yes, thank you. 8:59:07 PM I'oxuzush: "...there's...your friends are currently fighting." 8:59:27 PM *** Hank heads for the surface with Kai *** 8:59:30 PM *** Rune hurries back! *** 8:59:58 PM I'oxuzush: "...I know you guys have got this." 9:00:33 PM *** Anna clanks off in a surfacewards direction. *** 9:00:39 PM *** Quill sighs, and follows. *** 9:01:14 PM I'oxuzush: You guys head through the door. The chambers for the first two trials aren't there now. It's a straight line out to the surface. 9:02:15 PM I'oxuzush: And you get out to see Belza going toe-to-toe with...a figure. A man with long dark hair, sunken features. A man that Quill just saw before...in his nightmare. 9:02:43 PM *** Quill blinks. *** 9:02:54 PM Quill: You. 9:02:56 PM I'oxuzush: Neifron. The exiled knight of Auril'andur. The demon who burned down...that Enoran town I can't remember the name of. 9:03:05 PM *** Rune fireballs him, if she can do it without fireballing Belza. *** 9:03:51 PM I'oxuzush: ...you can probably angle it so it doesn't hit Belza...or the two unconscious bodies of Rolly and Alite at his feet. 9:04:06 PM I'oxuzush: He looks worn, you get the sense this fight's been going for a while. 9:04:15 PM *** Rune does fireball, then. *** 9:05:55 PM I'oxuzush: ((What's your save DC?)) 9:06:45 PM I'oxuzush: ((Yeah, sorry, he passed the DC, so he only takes half damage)) 9:07:04 PM I'oxuzush: He manages to see the fireball coming and ducks out of the way, but not before taking enough to get singed. 9:07:16 PM *** Rune mostly wants to get his attention! *** 9:07:29 PM I'oxuzush: Neifron: "...YOU! GIVE IT TO ME!" 9:08:05 PM I'oxuzush: He looks...unwell. His hair is wild and crazy. He's breathing heavy. He is bleeding from the attacks the others made. His eyes look...crazed. 9:08:28 PM I'oxuzush: Quill, for just a moment, you are transported back to that menacing figure that consumed you with fear many years ago. 9:09:12 PM *** Hank will try to get close enough to check on the two guides *** 9:09:35 PM Quill: ((How heavy does he look?)) 9:09:35 PM *** Rune will Wall of Fire the bastard next. *** 9:10:01 PM I'oxuzush: ((About 200lbs-ish? Average man heavy?)) 9:11:59 PM Quill: Nope. 9:12:13 PM *** Quill Hexes him then Eldritch Blasts him three times. *** 9:12:37 PM I'oxuzush: Ok, after that, I'll need initiative from everybody. 9:15:56 PM Quill: (12) 9:16:17 PM Rune: ((13.)) 9:16:18 PM Hank: (( 20)) 9:16:21 PM Anna: 10 9:16:35 PM I'oxuzush: Ok, let me calculate the damage eldritch blast does. Is there a save he has to make? 9:17:12 PM Quill: (No, it's vs AC, I got 1 14, 21, and a 12, so I'm rolling shitty.)) 9:17:48 PM I'oxuzush: Ok, and let me look up hex again, real quick. 9:18:16 PM Quill: Hex makes it so he takes extra damage when I do hit, an extra 1d6 for each hit.)) 9:18:31 PM Quill: Also he has disadvantage on Strength checks. 9:18:54 PM I'oxuzush: Ok, two of those blasts he just swats away but the one does connect for 6 force damage. So, roll the 1d6 extra for that. 9:19:01 PM I'oxuzush: And dis on STR. Got it. Thank you. 9:20:00 PM Quill: ((Yay, seven. IT's only my nemesis, why bother rolling good.)) 9:20:27 PM I'oxuzush: Ok, it's a start. 9:20:35 PM I'oxuzush: He growls and his gaze locks on you. 9:20:59 PM Quill: ((And 12 on initiative.)) 9:21:22 PM I'oxuzush: Which means he misses when Jim charges him, cause he got top initiative. 9:21:29 PM I'oxuzush: Twin dagger attacks! 9:22:06 PM I'oxuzush: The first attack misses and the second one he actually swats away, causing Jim to drop the dagger (Nat 1) 9:22:22 PM I'oxuzush: ...so...congrats, Canto. You're not the only one rolling crap tonight. 9:23:04 PM I'oxuzush: Hank you're up. In all of this, I'd say you were easily able to check on your friends. Alite and Rolly are out cold and Tiprus is conscious but badly hurt and can't seem to stand. 9:23:14 PM I'oxuzush: Belza seems intent on still fighting. 9:23:34 PM Hank: ((death saving throw out cold or just unconcious?)) 9:24:11 PM I'oxuzush: ((Make a medicine check. This won't count towards a turn action, this was before the fight started.)) 9:24:30 PM Hank: (( 18)) 9:27:52 PM *** Hank will lay on hands rolly for 15 h.p " get Alite and Tiprus out of here" then draw his sword and be in melee with Neifron. *** 9:28:00 PM Hank: thats my turn 9:28:16 PM I'oxuzush: Ok. 9:28:34 PM I'oxuzush: That means it's Neifron's turn. 9:29:12 PM I'oxuzush: Neifron's body shifts and changes, growing furry, wings coming out of his back, fangs becoming prominent, his eyes turning red. 9:29:42 PM I'oxuzush: He will attempt to grab Jim by the throat while still locking eyes with Quill. 9:29:50 PM Hank: is Jim within 5 feet of me? 9:30:25 PM I'oxuzush: ((No, he'd be more like ten feet. I assume you didn't all just run up to Neifron upon seeing him.)) 9:30:42 PM I'oxuzush: ((His grapple attempt is at disadvantage, though. Cause hex.)) 9:30:53 PM Hank: ((I said I ran up to Neifron after healing Rolly)) 9:31:14 PM Hank: (( but ok cant do double disadvantage)) 9:31:16 PM I'oxuzush: ((You are, yes.)) 9:31:33 PM I'oxuzush: ((But you did so after initiative started. Only you and Jim have moved.)) 9:32:01 PM I'oxuzush: He does grip Jim and tries to choke him out, but Jim proves too hard to hold onto and manages to break free. 9:32:53 PM I'oxuzush: Neifron will make no further attacks but will use a Legendary action to summon his weapon, a sword that he pulls from his abdomin, cause he is all the metal covers. 9:33:22 PM I'oxuzush: Rune and Belza rolled the same, but I am betting Belza has a better DEX, so she goes first. 9:34:16 PM I'oxuzush: Belza will run up and attempt some slashes. 9:34:55 PM I'oxuzush: She makes three attacks, two of which hit. Hey, I can roll double digits tonight. :) 9:35:14 PM I'oxuzush: She deals 15 points of damage. 9:35:33 PM I'oxuzush: And that's her turn. Rune is now up. 9:36:42 PM *** Rune casts Fly on Jim. *** 9:36:54 PM I'oxuzush: Ok. 9:36:59 PM I'oxuzush: Jim starts hovering. 9:37:26 PM Rune: ((That's all I can do!)) 9:37:30 PM I'oxuzush: ((Ok)) 9:37:49 PM I'oxuzush: Quill 9:39:09 PM *** Quill also casts Fly on myself, and Rune, and Hank. *** 9:40:50 PM I'oxuzush: ...ok. 9:40:56 PM I'oxuzush: Is that your turn too? 9:41:04 PM Quill: Yep. 9:41:10 PM I'oxuzush: Ok. 9:41:17 PM I'oxuzush: Osenas. 9:41:24 PM I'oxuzush: Osenas casts magic missile. 9:42:01 PM I'oxuzush: He deals 5 damage! 9:42:09 PM I'oxuzush: ...that's it. 9:42:18 PM I'oxuzush: Anna 9:48:19 PM *** Anna casts Moonbeam targeting Neifron, and attempting to avoid friendly targets. Let's see how that goes. *** 9:48:51 PM I'oxuzush: ...hurm...difficult, but doable with fly and everything. 9:49:41 PM I'oxuzush: What's the DC? 9:50:22 PM Anna: Shapechangers get disadvantage, if I remember correctly. 9:50:52 PM I'oxuzush: So, bigger than 8 then. ...the dice hate my bad guys. 9:52:16 PM I'oxuzush: And he would revert to his original form...except this is his real form, and the elven one is a false form he takes on. 9:53:50 PM | Edited 9:54:05 PM I'oxuzush: ((Ok, mark off the fifth level. Next time, though, announce what level before we see if it hits.)) 9:55:00 PM Anna: I was kinda unsure what I had. I was going to have used one at the highest level available either way, on account of it persisting after casting. 9:55:40 PM I'oxuzush: Ok, he's looking pretty hurt by that. You think one more hit like that might do him. 9:56:04 PM I'oxuzush: Jim, floating above him is gonna take another attempt with a swing. 9:56:23 PM | Edited 9:56:46 PM I'oxuzush: ........and he rolled two nat 1s. 9:56:36 PM I'oxuzush: He is now flying and weaponless, just flailing at him. 9:56:54 PM I'oxuzush: Sorry, complete opposite of what I originally said. 9:57:00 PM I'oxuzush: Two nat 1s 9:57:07 PM I'oxuzush: Hank 9:57:46 PM Rune: ((Aww. :( )) 9:58:03 PM Hank: Going to attack Neifron with divine smite on the first attack if it hits 9:58:42 PM I'oxuzush: ...both attacks hit. 9:59:11 PM Hank: ((add 6 damage for divine smite.)) 9:59:39 PM I'oxuzush: Ok, that's 44 damage total. 9:59:54 PM I'oxuzush: He's looking hurt and panicked right now. And is going to attack you for his turn. 10:00:24 PM Anna: procs again, on account of him starting his turn in it. 10:00:37 PM I'oxuzush: ((Oh. Ok.) 10:01:12 PM I'oxuzush: He starts ranting. "It will be me! I'll save her! She'll love me again!" 10:01:22 PM I'oxuzush: Neifron: "IT WILL BE ME!" 10:01:37 PM Rune: We all want to save her you stupid little man. 10:01:41 PM I'oxuzush: He lunges at Hank, but before the attack can land...he is dusted. 10:01:49 PM I'oxuzush: He burns up to a pile of ash. 10:02:02 PM Quill: Hrm. 10:02:11 PM I'oxuzush: His sword clatters on top of him. 10:04:11 PM *** Rune goes and picks it up. *** 10:04:18 PM I'oxuzush: Jim: "...no offense, Quill. But your nemesis was kind of lame." 10:04:41 PM Quill: He wasn't at his best, I don't think. 10:04:54 PM Quill: He still killed a town. 10:04:55 PM I'oxuzush: You lift is Rune. It's pretty heavy. The pommel is a dark black and the blade itself a very deep blue color. 10:05:10 PM *** Rune hands it off to Quill. *** 10:05:16 PM I'oxuzush: Belza: "You have us to thank, I think. He got here five minutes ago." 10:05:33 PM Rune: Very much so. 10:05:38 PM Rune: Is everybody all right? 10:05:43 PM Quill: Belza can have the sword. I am extremely conflicted. 10:05:54 PM *** Hank checks on Tiprus ,Rolly, and Alite *** 10:06:04 PM Anna: I am sorry that we were not here sooner. Excellent work holding him off until now. 10:06:10 PM *** Rune hands it off to Belza. *** 10:06:14 PM Rune: Why? 10:06:14 PM I'oxuzush: Belza takes it, he eyes wide with delight. 10:06:52 PM I'oxuzush: Rolly and Alite get up fine. As you try and lift Tiprus she lets out a pained yelp. You believe he right leg has been broken. Probably in multiple places. 10:07:16 PM *** Hank will lay on hands 20 h.p *** 10:09:14 PM Rune: I still think the Marquis might have put a love spell on him. 10:09:39 PM I'oxuzush: Tiprus bends and extends the leg. She gives Hank a hug and then returns to the group. 10:09:55 PM I'oxuzush: Osenas: "It's possible. He seemed...not well." 10:11:34 PM I'oxuzush: Alite: "Ok. I am done. I am 1000% done. You got your thing...let's...I'm going home. You can mail me my money." 10:12:19 PM Rune: Oh, how much do we owe you, again? 10:12:49 PM I'oxuzush: Alite: "My normal rate is 20 gold, but given all of this...let's triple that...at least." 10:13:06 PM I'oxuzush: Alite: "My list of duties did not originally include FIGHTING A POWER FEY BEING!" 10:13:30 PM *** Rune pays her. A bit more than she asked. *** 10:13:44 PM Rune: We can write you a recommendation as well if you like. 10:13:56 PM I'oxuzush: Alite: "...thanks...you people are nuts." 10:14:00 PM Hank: We have to pay Rolly as well. 10:14:34 PM Hank: At this point I just think the world has gone crazy... but maybe its us. 10:15:40 PM Anna: It may be both. Can't rule that out. 10:16:24 PM Rune: That's true. 10:16:45 PM Rune: But I doubt it. 10:17:05 PM Rune: ((How many of those stone things do we need to find now, and what do we know about the one(s) left?)) 10:17:09 PM I'oxuzush: At this point Zoreth and her assistants come out from behind a rock. 10:17:31 PM Hank: (( 2 more we only know the third one is in the dwarven kingdom)) 10:17:39 PM I'oxuzush: ((These are two of four. You know one is in the dwarven kingdom and one you are still trying to find the location of.)) 10:17:46 PM I'oxuzush: ((Yes)) 10:18:16 PM Rune: We need the last two and judging by Auri'landur's condition there's no time to waste. 10:18:51 PM I'oxuzush: Zoreth: "...you're not leaving us in the desert though, right?" 10:20:12 PM Rune: Oh. No, I suppose not. 10:20:46 PM I'oxuzush: Jim: "Next one's in the Dwarven Kingdom, right? You can come with us. It'll be great." 10:21:09 PM I'oxuzush: Jim: "It's all cold and snowy and full of short hairy dudes." 10:21:55 PM *** Quill tears his eyes away from the pile of ash. "Maybe we should head to Havenfall first. Rune can teleport us straight home, and we can get passage from there." *** 10:22:15 PM Quill: Then whoever wants to can make their own way from the city. 10:23:32 PM I'oxuzush: Taeral: "And, last time we were there, we left the guild to look into the fourth stone's location." 10:23:39 PM I'oxuzush: Taeral: "Maybe they found something." 10:24:02 PM Rune: That's a good idea. 10:24:42 PM I'oxuzush: Rolly: "Then....I......guess......this.....is.....where....we...say........good.....bye." 10:24:50 PM I'oxuzush: Rolly: "Good..........luck." 10:25:05 PM Anna: Safe travels. 10:25:34 PM I'oxuzush: So, Alite and Rolly head back to town and I assume Rune uses a teleportation circle to get back to the guild. 10:25:44 PM *** Rune sure does! *** 10:26:39 PM I'oxuzush: POOF! You arrive back in the teleportation room. You see a small gnomish man working the clerk desk. 10:26:58 PM I'oxuzush: Gnome: "Hello. Please state your name, rank and intention." 10:27:58 PM Hank: Hank, AEGIS , passing through 10:27:59 PM Rune: I'm Rune, and we're AEGIS. 10:28:22 PM I'oxuzush: The gnome nods and waves a hand and the doorway opens into the rest of the guild. 10:29:14 PM *** Quill waves. *** 10:30:06 PM I'oxuzush: The gnome waves back, but doesn't seem especially interested in you. He's flipping through a small book. 10:30:43 PM Rune: Where's the guildmaster? 10:31:31 PM I'oxuzush: Gnome: "Guildmaster Nalenheim is, last I checked, in his office. Down this hallway, take a right, then a left, and it's at the end of the hall." 10:32:29 PM Rune: Should we ask how their inquiries went now, or go home and have tea and a snack first? 10:33:21 PM Hank: Let’s ask now , we are right here and then we will be able to plan better over tea. 10:34:58 PM Rune: Right. 10:35:03 PM *** Rune heads to the guildmaster! *** 10:35:40 PM I'oxuzush: Ok, you guys head into the hallways. Things already seem more orderly than the past few times you've been here. You then come to the door marked "GUILDMASTER TUSIM NALENHEIM". 10:37:09 PM I'oxuzush: You hear a voice call from inside as you approach. "WHAT?!? WHO?!? COME IN ALREADY!" 10:37:43 PM *** Rune does open the door. *** 10:38:14 PM I'oxuzush: As you do, you hear a loud blaring noise and see Tusim at his desk. He waves his arm and the noise stops. 10:38:28 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "Lousy stupid...oh, hi." 10:38:53 PM *** Anna tags along with the group. *** 10:39:17 PM Rune: Hi. We're back. Any progress on the fourth stone? 10:40:04 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "Yes, actually. Took some digging. But Tome was able to find something in the library's histories section." 10:40:23 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "Granted, it's not great." 10:41:13 PM Rune: What did he find? 10:41:56 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "So, the four stones were made to help travelers find and pass in and out of the planes." 10:42:20 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim says this as he digs up a large book, seemingly stitched together from multiple loose pages. 10:42:43 PM I'oxuzush: He reads through it. "In doing this, the original crafters had help from the warden of the Plane of the Winds." 10:43:25 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim turns the book around and shows you an image of a large silvery dragon. Bigger than you've ever seen. And a figure you don't recognize. ...except for Hank, who met him once. 10:43:42 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon." 10:44:36 PM Rune: We're not going to have to talk to another god, are we? 10:44:44 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "Probably not." 10:44:54 PM Hank: ...I mean we have met this one before at least. 10:45:35 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "The last stone, originally, Bahamut kept guarded himself, with his sister, Tiamat. But, after the great celestial war, Bahamut and Tiamat...no longer saw eye to eye anymore, as you probably know." 10:46:00 PM Hank: yeah, I know that personally. 10:46:06 PM Quill: Or, eye to eye to eye to eye to eye... 10:46:18 PM Hank: that was a really weird day. 10:46:31 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "It's here that the stories get fuzzy. There were legends that they broke it while fighting over it, that it was split in half, that it fell from the heaven's and was lost." 10:46:57 PM Rune: Split in half? 10:47:23 PM Rune: With our luck it's going to turn out to be Anna's core. 10:47:29 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "Possibly, but...we found another way the legend goes that we find...more likely." 10:47:44 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "Or, at least...that works out slightly better for you." 10:48:47 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "Many of the older myths say that one of them, no one is sure if Bahamut or Tiamat, sent the stone off as the war was hitting it's zenith. Given to one of their children, aka, a dragon, as the base for their hoard." 10:49:53 PM Hank: ...oh that sounds like a great idea, stealing from a dragon hoard. 10:50:30 PM Rune: Trading might be more surviveable. 10:50:51 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "Assuming that the hoard wasn't raided already." 10:51:23 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "Dragons have been hunted to near extinction over the past few centuries. Metallic dragons, far as anyone knows, have already been wiped out." 10:51:45 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "It's possible this hoard was already taken by an adventurer at some point." 10:52:42 PM Rune: I don't know how we'd find it if that's what happened. 10:54:48 PM Rune: … we could check the combined hoard they were setting up in the north of the Draconic Empire. 10:55:13 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "The what in the where now?" 10:56:03 PM Rune: We met some dragons who were combining their hoards for safety. 10:56:32 PM I'oxuzush: Taeral: "That could be a start." 10:58:04 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "Well, we'll keep checking for you. I hope that was helpful." 10:58:12 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "...do you need anything else?" 10:59:10 PM Quill: Not that I can think of. Anything going on in the city? Magical nonsense? 10:59:52 PM Rune: How are William and the captain? 11:00:10 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "Nothing magical that I know about. Guard patrols have been by a bit more frequently, seems their...worried about something I guess." 11:00:47 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "I don't meet with the higher ups of the guard, much. They only come if something major is happening." 11:02:05 PM Rune: Hmm. 11:02:12 PM *** Hank pulls out the papers that he wrote what he rememebred of his visions and looks over them *** 11:02:39 PM Rune: We did get the other stone by the way. 11:03:17 PM | Edited 11:03:39 PM Hank: According to the visions I wrote down before i forgot them, The final stone is being held by dragons, large ones. 11:04:00 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "So...that tracks." 11:04:12 PM Rune: Right. 11:04:25 PM Quill: Why wouldn't they be large ones. 11:04:30 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "Also, good, so that's two down, two to...Zoreth?" 11:04:44 PM I'oxuzush: Zoreth: "Oh, I was hoping to avoid this." 11:05:23 PM Rune: I think she ought to be reinstated. 11:05:37 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "......yeah, no." 11:06:20 PM Rune: Are you really going to tell me that you don't think people who make even very large mistakes shouldn't be given a second chance? 11:07:19 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "She peddled magic items to criminals! The duck incident was completely different!" 11:07:34 PM Rune: Was it? 11:08:07 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "...even if I wanted to, that's beyond my jurisdiction. You're basically asking me to go to the high council on this." 11:08:28 PM Rune: Yes, we are. 11:08:44 PM Rune: Thank you. 11:08:52 PM Rune: Of course we have someone who's very interested in testifying. 11:08:55 PM *** Rune eyes Jim pointedly. *** 11:09:08 PM I'oxuzush: Jim: "...uh...yes...obviously, me." 11:09:41 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "...has anyone ever told you that you can be a giant pain when you decide to be?" 11:10:08 PM Rune: Not since I learned Disintegrate. 11:10:15 PM Anna: Such is life. 11:10:41 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "...I severely dislike all of you." 11:10:58 PM Hank: we get that quite a bit. 11:11:43 PM Rune: I like you. Besides, you've done a lovely job so far. 11:11:54 PM Anna: I strive for efficiency, not high ratings. 11:12:05 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "Oh, now you go for flattery." 11:12:29 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "Ugh, fine. I'll write up a letter requesting to reopen her case." 11:14:50 PM I'oxuzush: Tusim: "...now, you mind if I get some work done related to this particular guild branch and not just you?" 11:15:38 PM Rune: Yes, of course. Thank you. 11:15:42 PM *** Rune heads back to HQ! *** 11:16:00 PM *** Quill follows! *** 11:16:12 PM *** Hank goes as well. *** 11:16:34 PM I'oxuzush: Belza: "I meet you back there. I wish to check with the doctor, make sure everything is fine with baby." 11:16:55 PM Quill: Good idea. 11:17:01 PM Rune: Very good idea. 11:17:57 PM I'oxuzush: Belza nods and heads off as the rest of you make your way back to HQ. 11:19:17 PM I'oxuzush: When you arrive (which thanks to magic and Kai, is not very long at all at this point), you find Gerald is cleaning up the main living room. 11:19:30 PM I'oxuzush: Gerald: "Oh my, you're back! Welcome, hello!" 11:19:53 PM *** Rune gives him a hug. *** 11:20:00 PM Rune: Any news? We have another stone. 11:20:56 PM I'oxuzush: Gerald: "Nothing new about Dodger, I'm afraid. Still missing. William came by for the first few weeks to keep us updated but...it hasn't been good." 11:21:33 PM I'oxuzush: Gerald: "Maxwell's doing well in classes though. Teachers seem to like him much better, now that he isn't making magical bombs to flush down the toilets." 11:23:22 PM I'oxuzush: Gerald: "Nothing new from...is he going by Jim still? I am terribly sorry, but it's hard to keep up." 11:23:25 PM I'oxuzush: Jim nods. 11:23:35 PM I'oxuzush: Gerald: "Well, your friend hasn't been by since you left." 11:24:09 PM Quill: Good. 11:24:17 PM Rune: I'm still worried about Dodger. I wish... well, I wish we had time to look for him. 11:24:47 PM I'oxuzush: Gerald: "I am sure he's fine. He's managed to care not just for himself but dozens of children while living in the sewers until now." 11:25:08 PM I'oxuzush: Gerald: "I have not met him personally, but he sounds like someone capable of defending himself." 11:25:47 PM Rune: I'm more worried about his emotional state. 11:26:48 PM Hank: Or his physical state if he is holding together from the stitch job. 11:27:00 PM Rune: I suppose. 11:27:10 PM Rune: We ought to check in with William too. 11:27:24 PM Hank: we can let him now... are we staying the night? 11:28:14 PM I'oxuzush: Gerald: "Your rooms are ready, as always." 11:28:22 PM Rune: ((What time is it?)) 11:28:26 PM Hank: Just a matter of how much time we want to spare. 11:28:54 PM I'oxuzush: ((It's kind of weird, because of time zones, it's actually morning again now.)) 11:29:02 PM Rune: No, I don't think so. 11:29:12 PM I'oxuzush: ((Or...wait...no, sorry, think I got that backwards.)) 11:29:25 PM I'oxuzush: ((Time zones get later when going East or West?)) 11:29:46 PM Hank: We should probably rest before teleporting to the dwarven kingdom. 11:30:16 PM I'oxuzush: ((Later going East. Ok, sorry. You lost time.)) 11:30:28 PM I'oxuzush: ((So, it's getting into the evening now, probably.)) 11:30:29 PM Rune: I could use a nap at least. 11:30:39 PM Rune: … yes, I suppose we had better stay. Let's go report in first. 11:30:52 PM Quill: WE should get some rest and do whatever restocking. Then we can figure out our rout from here. 11:30:57 PM Hank: we can message him with the badges and he can come by when he has a minute. 11:31:28 PM Rune: Oh, that's true. 11:31:44 PM *** Rune does use the badge. "William, we're in town if you can come by we can report in." *** 11:32:07 PM I'oxuzush: The message goes out, there isn't a response over the badge, though. 11:32:32 PM Hank: ok maybe we should check in. 11:32:44 PM Rune: Yes. 11:33:15 PM I'oxuzush: Gerald: "Is it possible he simply went home for the night?" 11:33:31 PM Rune: He's never not answered at night. 11:33:45 PM Rune: I don't want there to have been some sort of coup and then us not find out about it until even later. 11:34:18 PM Hank: lets at least check in with the processing center, we dont have to go all the way to Williams office staright away. 11:34:33 PM *** Quill nods. *** 11:35:16 PM I'oxuzush: Gerald: "Ok...I'll make dinner for you, just in case you still need to come back here." 11:36:10 PM I'oxuzush: You guys head to the processing center? 11:36:13 PM *** Hank does. *** 11:37:14 PM Rune: Thank you Gerald! 11:37:16 PM *** Rune does too! *** 11:38:18 PM Quill: Indeed! 11:38:39 PM I'oxuzush: Ok, so you guys head down there. As usual, the place is busy with criminals being brought in and held for processing. And, also as usual, Kobash is at the desk, looking pretty beat. 11:39:52 PM *** Hank approaches the desk when there is a lull. *** 11:40:24 PM I'oxuzush: Kobash looks up, sees you and sighs. "What?" 11:41:11 PM Hank: Looks pretty busy, have you seen William lately? 11:41:57 PM I'oxuzush: Kobash: "Like...personally? Not recently, no." 11:42:22 PM Hank: Has anyone that you know of? 11:43:04 PM I'oxuzush: Kobash: "....uh.....huh...no, I don't think so. ...there something going on?" 11:43:28 PM Hank: Who has been organising the guard lately? 11:44:16 PM Rune: Let's go to his office. 11:44:44 PM I'oxuzush: Kobash: "Most of our direct orders have been coming from Zeril. I assumed he was getting them from William." 11:44:56 PM Hank: Do you know where Zeril would be around now? 11:45:16 PM *** Quill nods at Rune, and tries messaging William again. *** 11:51:02 PM Quill: We need to go, now. 11:51:18 PM Rune: Right, let's go. 11:51:20 PM *** Rune hurries! *** 11:52:32 PM I'oxuzush: Ok, you guys rush back to the HQ. It's now begun to rain. 11:52:49 PM I'oxuzush: As you enter, you see a small cloaked figure in your living room. 11:53:47 PM Quill: WIlliam? 11:53:58 PM Rune: Thank goodness you're not dead. 11:54:22 PM I'oxuzush: Figure: "There have been some developments. Things have gotten out of hand." 11:54:31 PM Rune: What developments? 11:55:13 PM I'oxuzush: The figure removes their cloak. It's definitely William, or looks close to him. But the form doesn't have his skin over it. The form instead is a more feminine dryad version of himself. 11:55:53 PM I'oxuzush: William: "We have lost the Citadel. My office is compromised. Torment has taken Havenfall." 11:56:03 PM Rune: And you're a girl? 11:56:38 PM I'oxuzush: William: "...well, technically, I'm a tree, but that's a whole other thing." 11:57:01 PM Rune: I don't understand, how can Dormant take Havenfall? 11:57:41 PM I'oxuzush: William: "I think he had help. I think he's working for the Marquis. And the Marquis is trying to access Verenestra's garden." 11:58:05 PM Quill: I am really tired of him. 11:58:13 PM Rune: He can't. We have a deal and you owe me lemons, and if he takes it, he won't give us any. 11:58:41 PM I'oxuzush: William: "...your sense of priorities is most disconcerting." 11:58:52 PM Hank: Priorities are what we need to establish though. 11:59:00 PM Rune: We have an agreement. 11:59:15 PM Rune: And I don't think we can take on the Marquis without Aurilandur. 11:59:27 PM Hank: As much as I hate to say it because I dont want to acknowledge it Torment taking over is secondary. 11:59:46 PM Hank: We have to get the last two stones as quickly as possible. AM I'oxuzush: William nods. "I have sealed the entrance. Or...the tree that I inhabit and act through has." AM Rune: Right. AM I'oxuzush: William: "...I'd come if I could. Thank you. ...I need to speak with Jim." AM Rune: Why? AM I'oxuzush: William: "Because he knows the only resources in the city Torment has no access to. And I need those right now." AM Hank: I need to go visit some people, we are staying till morning still? AM Rune: Oh, all right. As long as Jimanomie doesn't object. AM Rune: Yes, and are you sure it's safe? AM Hank: Yes I am. AM Hank: or at least it is something I need to do before we leave again. AM Rune: All right. Say hi to your parents for me. Assuming that's what it is. AM Hank: It is AM *** Hank heads out. *** AM I'oxuzush: ((I think it'll be, at best, squish from here on out)) AM I'oxuzush: ((But it felt like this was a more important beat to end on)) AM Quill: ((Dun dun DUUUN)) AM I'oxuzush: Jim goes and informs William of...everything now. All the active businesses. Which guards he'd never been able to bribe. Unloads all the criminal structures in Havenfall. AM *** Rune probably helps take notes. *** AM | Removed 12:11:02 AM I'oxuzush: This message has been removed. AM I'oxuzush: ((No, not gonna start a thing. This is a good stopping point.)) AM I'oxuzush: ((We'll pick this up when we can.))